1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for determining display function of basic input output system (BIOS) error information of a tested computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, an in-target probe (ITP) device is generally used to control a Bios of a Tested Computer to Produce Error Information, to Determine a Display Function of the BIOS error information of the tested computer. When the tested computer displays the BIOS error information, the operator needs to compare the displayed BIOS error information with standard BIOS error information in a specification. Therefore, the operator has to know the BIOS codes, which is inconvenient.